Naruto's Raving Experiance
by Gaara and Sasori's Neko Lover
Summary: What happens when Jiraiya's habits rub off on Naruto? Its gets more interesting at a party.NARUTOXOC story is better than the summary. its inspired by rave music.


**Sera: This was inspired by all of my awesomeness rave music**

**Kara: And me.**

**Sera: Somewhat, yes**

**Kara: Sera doesn't own Naruto, or rave music**

**Sera: (crys) you're so mean sometimes**

**Kara: w/e. on with the story!**

Naruto woke up to the sound of very loud snoring near him. He looked around in the dark and rose slowly, having the perverted sage up and about was not on his "To Do" list. He dressed himself in his new clothes: black Tripp pants, a My Chemical Romance T-shirt, high top convers and fish-net gloves (he had had an epiphany in fashion since he had left the village). One of the girls he had met in this town, Kara, had invited him to a party later that night, around midnight, and he planned on going. Jiraiya never let him have some fun on his own, so he had decided to find his own before they got back to Konoha. He quietly jumped out the window in the other room and started heading in the direction that Kara pointed out, she said that there was no way he could miss her house.

**~There~**

She hadn't been lying when she said no one could miss her house. He stared up at a huge mansion in slight shock as the music blared from the house; the windows on the first floor were flashing a rainbow of colors. The door opened before he could knock and he was pulled in by a girl with spiky blond, purple, and blue hair. Her green eyes stared up at him, sparkling with joy, her smile evident as she looked him up and down. He was quickly distracted by her outfit, which was way more distracting than anything he had ever worn, a tight-fitting ice blue tank top with a pair of pants that were not only a multitude of colors, but the pant legs were different lengths (one hugging her ankle and the other stopping just above her knee with rips in it). She didn't wear any shoes that he could see but her gloves resembled his old ones. She hugged him tightly, surprising him even more when she affectionately kissed his cheek.

"I'm so happy that you made it Naru-kun!" she squealed in delight.

"Thanks for inviting me Kara-chan." Said Naruto with a slight blush and shock evident on his face. She smiled up at him and led him into the party room, which was about the size of a training arena. What he saw made his jaw hit the floor with his eyes about to follow it. These people wore clothes that made Kara's look commonplace and they had _GLOWSTICKS_. The song was something Kara had called 'rave music', fast paced and kind of electronic, it made him want to dance. He also felt a sudden urge to start playing with the glow sticks, the ones who were using them made it look incredible and fun, the people around them looked stoned. He looked in Kara's direction with a huge smile only to find her with a couple of glow sticks in the middle of the room, if it could be called a room. She noticed his eyes and tossed one of the glow sticks at a different angle than before. It flew at him and, as the people watched, he caught it and effortlessly started doing what the other people had been doing. She smiled widely and tossed him the other ones.

**~After a few songs~**

She came up to him while he rested against a wall, watching the ravers and enjoying the music. She offered him one of the cups she had been holding and he took it gratefully. He had been so thirsty and chugged it without giving a thought as to what it was, he looked at her with a slightly dizzy expression on his face as he noticed the after-taste.

"What was it?" he asked her in a slurred voice.

"A special drink." She answered slowly, her eyes slightly unfocused. He slumped to the floor and held his head in his hands. Kara took the empty cups and tossed them behind her, just missing a few people that were making out. She sat next to him and hugged him again, gently taking his hands away from his face. He looked up slowly so as not to make himself dizzier, shock and pleasure flooded his senses as she gently placed her lips against his. He smiled and pulled her closer to him.

**~With Jiraiya~**

He rose groggily in the dark room; he knew something was different before his eyes opened to find that Naruto was gone. He had been expecting something like this to happen sooner or later. Naruto had been a bit put off with his research lately and he knew it. Jiraiya also knew from listening to some of his research subjects that day that there was going to be a rave that night in somebody's house. He figured that their place had to be huge because the few raves he had been to when he was younger were outside. He didn't bother to change clothes because people would recognize him anywhere, he used a genjutsu. He now had shoulder length black hair with lime green streaks and mismatched eyes; his clothes were a pair of baggy pants and a few brightly colored shirts with a fingerless glove on his right hand. He set off to find the biggest place in the area.

**~The party~**

He gaped slightly, the place was even bigger than he imagined. He silently slipped inside and was nearly blinded by the lights as he was being deafened by the music. He walked around pretending to be stoned, writing on his little pad the whole time. He grinned perversely as he remembered how good raves were for his research. When he actually passed by Naruto he had to do a double-take and hold his nose immediately. He started taking note furiously while holding his nose and avoiding looking suspicious. He mentally congratulated his student and wondered why the girl looked so familiar. When he left the party, it was only because his notepad was completely filled up and he was somewhat dizzy from blood loss; he hadn't seen a rave like that in a very long time.

**~The next morning~**

Naruto walked into the room quietly to find Jiraiya asleep where he was before he left. He changed back into his pajamas and got into his bed, feigning sleep. Jiraiya got up slowly after he knew Naruto had passed out on his own bed and got ready to go, packing all of their things up and making his breakfast. Naruto got up about an hour or so after he had lain down to the smell of breakfast and to a smiling Jiraiya. He noticed all their things were packed and that Jiraiya was almost done with his food.

"What?" asked Naruto in a slurred voice, his head was pounding and he felt a bit nauseous from the night before.

"We're leaving this town in about an hour. I suggest you get up and moving before I leave you here." Said Jiraiya with a smile, inwardly thinking how cruel it was of him because he knew that Naruto was having a hangover and very little sleep, then the thought of what he had seen the night before and dismissed any thoughts of pity. Naruto scrambled to get ready, practically inhaling his food as he followed Jiraiya out the door and on the last part of their journey to Konoha. He felt that his thoughts of the night before would forever be imprinted on his minds' eye and Kara's voice would ring in his ears.

**Sera: So? What'd you think? **

**Kara: They are shocked, duh!**

**Sera: Anyways, R&R please ^_^**


End file.
